The Warrior Games Part 1
by TheJockWhoWrites
Summary: The Dark Forest has won and Brokenstar wants a prize. The prize ends up being 20 cats 5 from each clan to be put in a arena where they will fight to the death. This centers around 1 cat from each clan Bumblestripe from Thunderclan Tigerheart from Shadowclan Mistystar from Riverclan and Boulderfur from Windclan who is gonna be the underdog of the Warrior Games. Please review:)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The thunder whipped through the sky the cats of the dark forests have come to prey on the clans. At the head of the dark forest cats stood Tigerstar, Mapleshade, Brokenstar and Hawkfrost facing the clan cats. At the clans heads were the four leaders united as one Firestar, Blackstar, Onestar and Mistystar stood facing the cats of the dark forest as if there was a signal the cats started running at each other. Tigerstar and Firestar met each other in mid air the battle had begun. The battle lasted two days and when it was over Tigerstar and Mapleshade were dead and so were Firestar, Brambleclaw and Blackstar. But the dark forest had won and Brokenstar and Hawkfrost wanted a prize.

Chapter One

Bumblestripes POV

I've just gotten out of the medicine den from injuries that I sustained during the battle. Firestar is dead and Brackenfur is the new leader.

"All cats gather here under highledge for a clan meeting" I heard Brackenfur's voice boom across the camp and I sat down beside my mate Dovewing.

She pressed her body close to mine and whispered "what good news could he have". "None" I replied and Brackenfur began to talk "As you know Brokenstar and Hawkfrost want a prize".

He was cut short as a large and sleek spiky unevenly mottled gray tom came from Brackenfur's den. Graystripe told me stories of this tom I think.

"Thistleclaw"

Mousefur yelled out one of the only cats to remember the old Thunderclan warrior.

"Haha you remember me" Thistleclaw said.

"The rest of you have probably heard stories of my braveness" he added

"Only those of arrogance" said Graystripe boldly "and how you would've droven Thunderclan into war" added Dustpelt boldly who were both kits at his time.

Thistleclaw let out a snarl "Yet look where I am now my side has won and yours has lost and Brokenstar wants his prize or prizes should I say" Thistleclaw said with his teeth bared to Graystripe and Dustpelt.

"What does he mean prizes" I said to Dovewing "I don't know but it doesn't sound to good" she replied to me. Almost as if Thistleclaw heard my mate I got my answer.

"Brokenstars prize will be two she-cats and two toms with one more cat being drawn randomly from each clan that will be taken to the dark forest were there skills will be showcased to cats of the dark forest and then ranked on a scale of 1 to 10 and then you will be transported to an arena where you shall fight to the death against the 15 other warriors"

He made a brief pause to let everyone soak it in.

"Why would they do this" Dovewing asked me "to show they won" I replied to her. I could feel her trembling and I put my tail over her shoulders to comfort her and she relaxed.

Thistleclaw started speaking again

"The Warrior Games as Brokenstar has named it will be broadcasted from viewing ponds set in the middle of every clans camp at the end of each day the deaths will be announced and the last cat will be named victor and will be able to return to their clan".

I looked around the whole clan was in shock.

"Now for our tributes"

Thistleclaw announced happily. "She-cats" first he said.

"Rosepetal"

He announced the cream she-cat stood awestruck but made her way to highledge Daisy her mother let out a whimper.

"Sorreltail"

The tortoiseshell she-cat was close to her days as an elder she made her way slowly Brackenfur her mate was uneasy with Cinderheart her daughter looking defeated at the site of her mother being sent to a sure death.

"Now our toms"

"Toadstep"

Rosepetals sister the heavy black and white tom puffed out his chest but I could tell he was trembling inside. Daisy was now in tears and Spiderleg who never paid much attention to his family was comforting Daisy.

"Graystripe"

"Father" I yelled out he looked back with sorrow in his eyes". Millie my mother was shaken up and my sisters Blossomfall and Briarlight were trembling.

"Now our surprise tribute"

"Ah a tom"

My stomach lurched and he announced

"Bumblestripe"

My heart stopped Dovewing grabbed onto me "I love you" she told me. "I know and I will win for you"

Dovewing let go of me and I walked to under highledge and sat beside Graystripe he looked at me

"You'll make it" he mouthed to me.

"That has it these are your tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour"

Thistleclaw clapped his paws and the faces of my clanmates started to disappear and they were replaced with black trees I was in the dark forest.

Tigerhearts POV

Ratscar that filthy traitor was has been chosen as the reaper my clan.

Yes I was one of the young warriors to train for the dark forest for the upcoming battle against the clans.

Unlike Ratscar I stayed true to my heart and remembered the warrior code I was brought up to follow.

Ratscar began to speak "With the clans great defeat at the hands of the mighty cats of the dark forest".

My claws dug into the earth once he said this and so did the others beside me. Ratscar not troubled by betraying the clans seemed like he had no trouble naming the cats who will be sent to their deaths

"Snowbird"

There were gasps of shock the snow white she-cat never had much warrior training she was in the nursery most of her life she was trembling when she walked up.

"Dawnpelt"

My sister she shot me a mournful look before sitting beside Snowbird who was still trembling with fear.

"Now the toms first we have"

His eyes rested on me.

No.

"Tigerheart"

My legs felt like they were going to give but I hid my fear and sat with my sister I saw my Mother Tawnypelt and Father Rowanclaw.

Tawnypelt was tearful at the sight of both her children being sent to their deaths

"Crowfrost"

The large black and white tom walked up silently and sat down beside me Crowfrost was always the best and cruellest fighter in the clan he would definitely make it into the finals

"Now the surprise tribute"

"Tawnypelt"

I looked at my mother she hid her tears and said her last words to Rowanclaw who was filled with dismay at his whole family being sent to their deaths.

Ratscar looked at the tributes

"Here we have it, may the odds be ever in your favor"

Mistystars POV

I'm on my last life.

The clans have been defeated and now my clanmates are just prey being picked for the warrior games.

Hawkfrost is here with the names of the tributes.

Hawkfrost was once one of the best warriors Riverclan had seen in many moons but his disregard for the warrior code and his father Tigerstar made him turn against the Starclan and join the ranks of The Dark Forest.

"Petalfur"

Petalfur was one of the best hunters in the clan which will be an asset for her but her light frame made her a fragile fighter. She walked over to Hawkfrost with her head held low.

"Mothwing"

The clan was in shock "Hawkfrost were kin" Mothwing said in dismay.

"You are no kin of mine" he replied without even bothering to look her in the eyes. I watched Mothwing walk to were Petalfur was sitting all the way she glared at Hawkfrost.

"Rushtail"

The tom was close to his elder days but he could still hold his own in a fight. Rushtail walked over to the other tributes his head high not wanting to look weak to his clanmates.

"Grasspelt"

The tom was the best warrior in my clan he was the best chance my clan had at winning. The tom said goodbye to his mate Mosspelt who was expecting his kits and sat with the other tributes.

"Now our surprise tribute"

Hawkfrost grinned.

"Mosspelt"

The clan erupted in anger she's expecting kits an elder yelled out. "She was chosen its final" Hawkfrost said.

Mosspelt was making her way slowly her face filled with tears.

I can't let this happen I told myself I can't.

"I'll take her place"

"You can't you have multiple lives" Hawkfrost said bluntly to me.

I must do this had I had to tell myself again.

"No"

"I am on my last" I said. "Fine if you want your death so be it" Hawkfrost said "Mosspelt your out".

I walked over and joined my clanmates.

"Here's Riverclans tributes, my the odds be ever in your favor"

Boulderfurs POV

Breezepelt that filthy piece of fox-dung. I looked at the cat that was my mentor and was once the cat I looked up to but now he a traitor an agent for the dark forest.

"Ah its nice to be Windclans camp again" he said smugly.

"Brokenstar has given me a gift to reward my loyal services to the dark forest, he has let me hand pick Windclans tributes".

"Whitetail"

Of course his mentor Whitetail looked up at Breezepelt "If only I knew how you would turn out" she said shaking her head.

"Ashfoot"

Ashfoot who retired as an elder looked up at her grandson with nothing to say and sat down beside Whitetail.

"Bouldertail"

My jaw dropped out how could he do this "Your own apprentice, you spineless peace of fox-dung" Whitetail yelled to him.

"Yes my apprentice, I would like to see if I wasted my time on you"

"I'll make you regret those words" I said bravely. "I doubt it" He said back smugly

I walked over to the other tributes and sat down. "Now I thought I would name the last two tributes together" Breezepelt said with a grin.

"Crowfeather and Nightcloud"

His parents.

Crowfeather was face to face with his son. "If only your brother survived birth and you didn't"

"But if that happened then I wouldn't be hear today sentencing you two to your deaths".

Nightcloud didn't even look at her son, she was to hurt by her sons decision.

"Here we have it, and oh may the odds be never in your favour".

Chapter 2

Boulderfurs POV

When Breezepelt clapped his paws his world started spinning around him and his clanmates and camp were replaced with a giant clearing bordered by tall black withered trees. "Where are we"? I asked Whitetail "The Dark Forest" she replied. Cats from the other clans started to appear around me I noticed Mistystar her gray and blue pelt stuck against the Riverclan cats who she would take command of during the games.

Bumblestripe from Thunderclan was with his father Graystripe they were likely to stay together the whole clans but if I had to guess Graystripe would give himself up if it meant his son would make it out alive.

From Shadowclan there was Tigerheart his large dark tabby frame but it obvious he was Tigerstars own grandson who was with his mother Tawnypelt and sister Dawnpelt.

Then there was me, no family in the games and no friends but the only person that will likely side with me is Whitetail.

Brokenstar the new leader due to Tigerstars death appeared with his second in command Hawkfrost and there bodyguards Thistleclaw, Breezepelt and Ratscar.

Brokenstar started to speak "Welcome tributes 20 of you will enter the stadium that we have built outside clan territories and one will be crowned the victor, till then you will stay here and show case your skills for a panel of judges. Then you will be interviewed the night before the games".

After he finished speaking him and his bodyguards came into the crowd of tributes, as if examining us. Thistleclaw came up to me and gave me a thorough looking before calling over Brokenstar and Breezepelt. "What is it" Brokenstar asked "three rabbits says this one doesn't make it out of the blood bath".

I let out a snarl "whats the bloodbath" a startled Petalfur asked. Breezepelt was eager the answer her question "the bloodbath is the first minutes of the Warrior Games were in the middle of the circle of competitors there will be a stockpile of supplies such as herbs dog teeth and also fresh kill. This is were most of you will die"

After hearing the description of the bloodbath Petalfur was horrified and Brokenstar sized her up. He only had one word "pathetic, both if you" he said speaking about me to.

Everyone thinks I'm the underdog, I can't wait to prove them wrong.

Bumblestripes POV

Once Brokenstar had finished speaking Dark Forest started ushering us into dens toms in one and she-cats in another Graystripe had refused to be put into the cramped Thunderclan den and a large black tom slashed his face soon his face was covered in blood and he finally went into the small den.

"Is there anything in here we can stop the bleeding with". I asked Graystripe who face fur was starting to be soaked in blood "You and your sisters gave me worse when you were kits".

I knew Graystripe was trying to act tough but there was no use in sustaining any serious injuries. "Graystripe I knew you don't want to seem weak, but you need to stay strong" I told him. The blood was starting to stop and had dried around his nose.

"I don't plan on winning these games, I'll do what ever I have to do to to make sure you walk out. Even if it is means sacrificing myself" Graystripe told me determined to make sure his son would win.

A large brown tabby tom came into their den smelling of herbs, this must be a medicine cat. There's Dark Forest medicine cats I thought bewildered, Jayfeather and Leafpool came into my mind Thunderclans medicine cats. Jayfeather had a temper at times but he could never see either of them doing anything that would send them to the Dark Forest.

Graystripe stood up, the gash on his nose had crusted over by now. The tom started to speak "I'm Hawkheart, and you can stand now" Graystripe still sceptical sat down. Hawkheart looked at Graystripe nose "the infection is already coming in" he said.

Hawkheart pulled out marigold leaves from his herb pile and squeezed the juice into Graystripes cuts. This was one of the first time I've ever seen my father wince as the juices seeped into his cut "so what possessed you disobey a dark forest cat" Hawkheart asked almost mockingly.

"To show that not all of us are so easily going to give up" Graystripe told the medicine cat.

"What possessed you to join the Dark Forest" Graystripe asked. "A mistake I made".

"Did you kill a cat" I asked

"Yes"

"Who"

"Her name was Moonflower".

"Why would you kill her" I asked "Thunderclan was attacking our camp, I was trained as a warrior before being a medicine cat so I was fighting till one of the apprentices Stagpaw came to me with a deep cut along his stomach, when I went to my den she was destroying my herb storage".

"So you killed her" I asked bewildered.

"Destroying a medicine cats storage is the same as killing the whole clan, there was a outbreak of greencough at the time and Moonflower was destroying my last leaves, so it was either my own clanmates or Moonflower".

Hawkheart got up and started to walk away "would you rather be a member of Starclan" Graystripe asked Hawkheart stopped at the doorway "Yes".

Mistystars POV

Those Dark forest scum had crammed us into these dens.

Mothwing and Petalfur were in the same den as me they took Grasspelt and Rushtail away Petalfur was still not in her right mind and Hawkheart a former medicine came and brought her poppy seeds.

Once Petalfur had fallen asleep from the poppy seeds Mothwing approached me. "Mistystar why would you sacrifice yourself" she asked me almost in a whisper. "It was either my life, or Mosspelt and her unborn kits" I told her.

"What happens if you die in the games, then who's gonna lead Riverclan in the darkest moons to come".

"Your forgetting about Reedfeather my son. I have all the faith in him to lead Riverclan". Mothwing shook her head "but he's not a leader Mistystar and you know it" she said.

"Do not insult my son to me" I said my temper was short now.

"I'm not trying to insult Reedfeather but he's not ready to be a leader, I've already talked to Rushtail and Grasspelt they agreed to protect you throughout the course of the games".

She is right I thought, if Reedfeather wasn't my kin I don't know if he would be my deputy and the only other cat that could lead the clan is Grasspelt. But both of us can't make it out if the games.

"Fine" I told her "but I'm not gonna be treated like an elder"

Petalfur had started to stir from her sleep from the sounds of me and Mothwings fight "Is everything alright" she asked worried.

"Were fine" I replied to her "Petalfur" she looked up "yes" she replied "I want you to know that you have just as good a chance at winning the games"

"You don't have to lie to me, I know I'm one of the weaker competitors"

"I want you to know I don't have any intentions of winning these games" she told me.

I was trying to think of a way to boost her confidence "Your not one of the weakest competitors" I said she looked up again "Your one of the clans best hunters and fastest cats in Riverclan". I detecting a faint smile on her face "thank you Mistystar" she said before turning around she spoke again "Mothwing has spoken to me" there was a pause before she started to speak again.

"If it comes to it I'll lay my life on the line if it leads to you winning the games" she said.

"Thank you, but I hope it will never come to that".

Tigerhearts POV

The dark forest cats were still examining us when Hawkfrost approached me he was the cat that trained me while I was in the dark forest.

"Well well well" Hawkfrost said "My loyal apprentice will be in the games" he said to me almost tauntingly trying to get me to retaliate but all I did was let out a snarl.

"Still a feisty warrior are we Tigerheart" he said "Its a shame you were so stupid as to betray the Dark Forest" he said with his teeth barred. "Cause betraying the clans and Starclan is any better" I told him back.

"If you stayed with the dark forest you could be one of us, not being sentenced to death"

He started to shake his head "To be Tigerstars kin your gonna be such a waste to die in the games".

I barred my teeth "I'm gonna win these games".

"You say so, but your forgetting one thing" he said. I was puzzled not knowing what he meant but he answered my question "If you win then your sister and mother will have to die".

I never thought about that "hopefully it'll never come to that then" I said.

"If it does then what"

"I don't know"

"Well just so you know if its you three left and know one wants to make a move we have the same powers as Starclan, I might have a tree land on all of you"

"Your lying" I said "well guess your gonna have to find out" he said.

"One last thing we've been hunting animals to make things interesting we've got Foxes, Badgers, Raccoons, Beavers" I shuttered remembering the journey to restore the lake to its former glory.

"When things get really boring were gonna unleash something only one warrior in the games knows how disastrous this will be"

"Well what is it" I asked bewildered at what could be so dangerous.

"Graystripe might know". 


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS IT MEANS A LOT THAT PEOPLE LIKE MY WRITING. THE DARK FORESTS GREATEST WEAPONS ARE NOT TWOLEGS, BUT NEXT CHAPTER I'LL LEAVE A HINT AS TO WHAT IT IS.

Chapter 3

Mistystars POV

It was training day and the Dark Forest cats were watching us. All the tributes scores would be revealed the next day during there interviews.

I've told my clanmates to fight the hardest they can, the first half the day they have been letting us spare our clanmates.

However the final examination we have to fight a Dark Forest warrior, of course I have been put up against Hawkfrost.

For now I was watching Mothwing and Rushtail spar It was Rushtail who lunged first but Mothwing striked him in the chest mid leap. This time it was Mothwing who striked first taking Rushtail legs out from under him.

But Rushtail was not gonna be so easily defeated and jumped onto Mothwings back it didn't take long for Mothwing to counter, as she fell onto her back knocking the wind out of Rushtail.

Just like that Mothwing had won, not many cats knew it but she had warrior training before committing to her role as a Medicine Cat.

Brokenstar stepped out from the panel of judges and started to speak. "Evaluations will start, first up we have Mistystar of Riverclan" her it goes time to show the other tributes what I've got.

Hawkfrost stoop a few cat lengths away he made a signal with his tail for me to attack first I went into a hunters crouch and leaped I flexed out my claws to strike Hawkfrosts side but he easily leaped out of the way sending me flying into the ground.

Hawkfrost taking advantage bit down on my tail and slashed my side I let out a yelp and whipped around slashing Hawkfrost in the face he stumbled back.

I thought of a move we Riverclan warriors usually use in the water to blind opponents.

I slammed my paws into the ground sending dirt into Hawkfrosts eyes, I used this chance to jump onto his back biting his shoulder a piece of dark tabby fur came out.

I jumped off Hawkfrost who was yelping from the pain, the dirt was still affecting his eyes. I made a last jump that sent him on his stomach I flexed out my claws across his throat.

"Time" Brokenstar yelled.

Hawkfrost got up and walked over to Brokenstar who hit him with a hard paw to the head.

That'll give me a good rating I thought, Bumblestripe was next and he was against the much more experienced Thistleclaw.

Bumblestripes POV

Thistleclaw came forward from the panel of judges, Brokenstar was still yelling at Hawkfrost who was defeated by Mistystar.

Thistleclaw stood two cat lengths away from me,  
Thistleclaw jumped first I waited till he was halfway before leaping to meet in mid air.

The impact made both of us fall to the ground, we got up and circled each other. Thistleclaw swiped at me first and caught my leg, I countered lunging for his leg but slammed his front paws on my head.

He took advantage biting into my shoulder, I yelped and hit him hard in the side knocking the breath from him he recovered quickly jumping onto my back.

He slammed his hind paws into my back sending me onto the ground he flipped my body over and held his front claw to my throat.

I was defeated

"Time"

Thistleclaw got off me and walked to Brokenstar who congratulated him on his win.

Now it was my fathers turn, even though he was an older warrior he still wanted to prove why he has survived through so much.

Graystripes opponent was a unknown lithe gray tabby tom, Graystripe being a senior warrior knew to let the tom go first.

The tom leaped up but Graystripe stepped to the side sending him to the dirt, the tom got up this time darting to take out his legs.

Graystripe jumped over the tom with a unsheathed paw that put a long cut down his back the tom yelped in pain.

Graystripe still didn't attack first the smaller tom decided to try and fight Graystripe head on taking a swipe at his face, but Graystripe barely affected sent a strong paw to the toms head that sent him backwards. Finally Graystripe took advantage and leaped at the tom turning him on his stomach and batted his stomach with his hind paws, Graystripe raked his claws across the toms stomach blood was welling out of them.

Graystripe went to attack again.

"Time"

Once Graystripe had gotten off the tom Hawkheart had to come and carry him off, the cut on his stomach was oozing out blood.

Graystripe came up to me, he had barely sustained a scratch from his fight. He won his fight, and I had lost mine I knew he would be disappointed in me.

"Its a good thing you lost" Graystripe said, "Why is that good" I said bewildered. "I'll look weak"  
I told him "Exactly they know were gonna stay together and they'll underestimate you and only worry about me"

"I guess" I told him, still not very convinced. "Look Snowbird is up, and shes already trembling" I said to Graystripe. Her opponent a brown battle scared tom stepped towards him.

Graystripe let out a snarl when he the saw the battle scarred tom, "who's that" I asked Graystripe.

"Clawface"

"Well why did you snarl" I asked

"I'll tell you another time" he replied. I didn't understand why my father disliked this cat, but soon enough I'll find out.

Tigerhearts POV

This is gonna be brutal I thought It was Snowbirds turn. She was up against a battle scarred tom who I later learned was named Clawface.

Clawface loomed over Snowbird who was trembling in fear. Clawface looked at Snowbird "sad" was the only word he said. Seconds after this he jumped onto Snowbird and bite down on her shoulder she let out a whimper as he stood her up.

Snowbird took a pathetic swipe at Clawface, but he batted it away and lunged taking her legs from under her.

He sent a sheathed a paw to her skull, she went limp.

"Is she dead" A worried Petalfur asked, Hawkheart came from tending to Graystripes opponent and knelt down to Snowbird.

"She is alive, only unconscious" he said before dragging her out.

Brokenstar not troubled by the onslaught that had just happened spoke. "Next we have Tigerheart up against Ratscar"

Ratscar yes, I get to pummel that traitor in front of the whole dark forest.

Ratscar stood facing me and let out a hiss, I never liked him when he was in the clan him being a dark forest warrior only fueled my dislike of him.

I leaped first narrowly missing his ear, I recovered quickly as Ratscar already lunged at me I was quick enough to hit in the stomach with my hind laws that sent him flying back into the dirt.

He leaped up quickly and we circled around each other before I sent a hard swipe to the head that put him to the ground I want on top of him, but he butted me off with a powerful kick to the stomach.

He lunged for my leg and bite down hard I shook him off biting into onto his tail, he spun around after I lost my grip and he jumped at me but as he came down a sent a long claw rake across his stomach.

He fell onto his stomach his back exposed, I took one claw slicing it down his back following the previous scar that he suffered moons ago.

"Time"

I leaped off Ratscar, Dawnpelt and Tawnypelt came up to me and congratulated me Dawnpelt won her fight and Tawnypelt was narrowly defeated by her opponent.

Ratscar was able to walk a way under his own power, he was replaced by Breezepelt who had begged Brokenstar to let him fight Boulderfur.

Boulderfurs POV

Breezepelt stood in the battlefield, I had over heard him begging Brokenstar to let him fight me. Thinking I was gonna be easy prey.

I'll show him I thought

Breezepelt let out a snicker thinking his former apprentice would be no match the great Dark Forest warrior he considered himself to be.

How arrogant, using my speed I lunged for his legs giving one a quick nip. He smiled "that's it" he taunted me "I know I taught you better" he taunted again.

This time I lunged for his side sending my claws to meet his flanks splitting them open. He whipped around, sweeping my legs from me. My chin smashed into the ground, he was quick and flipped me over he lunged at my throat but a dodged out of the way.

"You went for a killing move" I yelled at him "I was trying to do you a favor, killing you before the games so you don't embarrass yourself" he said with a grin.

This was it I lunged at him sending swipe after swipe at his this caught him off guard, he was in to much of a shock to even counter my hits so I kept them coming.

After countless hits he stumbled backwards, I bit down hard onto his tail and pulled him back towards me.

"Not just your dumb apprentice am I" I told him through a mouthful of his black fur, before he could answer I grabbed his look neck fur and shook my head hard as I could his body soon went limp in my jaws.

"Time"

Brokenstar not even letting Hawkheart tend to him first dragged him behind the panel of judges, where he regained consciousness "You worthless piece of fur" Brokenstar yelled.

Every cat was silent listening to Brokenstar yelling at Breezepelt it was a long time till he was done. When he finally reappeared his eyes were still lit with anger. "Everyones dismissed, and interviews are going to be tomorrow".

Maybe now the Dark Forest cats and tributes will take me seriously.

I sat down in my nest, resting my body that ached from the battle with Breezepelt.

I had forgotten Crowfeather was there till he spoke "that was quite the fight" he said impressed "If they didn't take you seriously before then they defiantly will now"

THANKS FOR READING, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING AND REPETITIVE. IT WAS FUN TO RIGHT THOUGH, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE INTERVIEW. I PLAN ON IT BEING FINISHED FOR MONDAY. PLEASE FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!:) (also I feel pretty stupid I just realized Rushtail is a she-cat but its kinda a little late to rewrite so oh well) REMEMBER TO REVIEW:)! 


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND WITH HOW SHORT THE CHAPTER IS BUT I JUST COULDN'T GET MYSELF TO WRITE BUT ANYWAYS HERE ARE THE INTERVIEWS SORRY IF THERE BORING BUT IT LETS YOU KNOW WHAT THE TRIBUTES HAVE PLANNED ON DOING IN THE ARENA Chapter 2

Tigerhearts POV

All 24 tributes were sitting in a group in front of a large stage, our interviews were today.

I cat jumped up onto the stage some of the toms jaws were hanging, the cat was a beautiful golden tabby she-cat.

the she-cat noticed this and chuckled "I'm Goldenheart and I will be your interviewer" she said happily.

"Tigerheart" she said

I jumped up onto the stage and sat across from Goldenheart.

"Hi" she said

"Hi" I replies back.

"So you have been scored a 9, do you think it will help you in the arena" she said.

Wow a 9 said to myself before replying "A number will not guarantee a win the only thing that will is to survive"

"Do you have a family back in Shadowclan" she asked.

"Only my father Rowanclaw" I told her. I hadn't thought of it but there is a chance that when this is over Rowanclaw may not have a family.

"I assume you will be staying with your sister and mother throughout the games" she asked.

"Yes I will do everything in my power to make sure the one who walks out is one of us" I replied.

There was a loud buzzing sound "Ah our time is" Goldenheart said "Its been a pleasure speaking with you" she added.

When I jumped down Goldenheart said Snowbirds name her score had been a 1. Snowbird new that she was not going to survive and when her buzzer went off Goldenheart almost looked startled at how sad it was seeing Snowbird in her state.

Then Dawnpelt went up she had scored a 7 and she had mostly the same answers but said she was focused on making Tawnypelt the Victor.

Tawnypelt was after her she had scored a 6. She said even though me and Dawnpelt would do what ever for her to be the victor in the end she will always be able to handle herself in a fight.

Last was Crowfrost the big tom had scored a perfect 10 and he was arrogant about stating he already knows he will win the games. He also said he has created a powerhouse alliance teaming with Toadstep and Rosepetal.

Mistystars POV

The Shadowclan interviews had just been wrapped up and now was my clans turn.

First called up was Rushtail the tom had been scored a 6 when asked he said he relied more on his fighting then hunting.

Next called up was Petalfur she had been scored a 4 she said she was going to rely on her hunting skills and the size of our alliance which were all the Riverclan cats.

Now it was Grasspelt who received a 8. He established himself as one of the more all around warriors who could hunt and fight and was devoted to making sure Riverclan would win.

Now was Mothwing who scored a 7, and she emphasized on her skills in medicine and said how crucial it will be to having a cat with knowledge on herbs

Now it was my turn "Mistystar" I heard Goldenheart say and I jumped up and took my place beside he "welcome" she said.

"Thank you" I replied

"You have been given an 8" she said.

I was a pretty impressed "from what I have heard you will be keeping your clan together for the course of the games" she asked.

"Yes there will be strength in numbers" I replied.

"Yes but what if you clan hunts down the last tribute and all five of you are left" she asked

I didn't know what to say I hadn't thought about that.

"The only thing I can hope for is our numbers will be smaller at that point" I said.

"Is there anything else you would like to say" she asked

"As I am a leader I was given my 9 lives, and I am down to my last. My last life I want it to be like most leaders before me protecting my clanmates from our enemies"

My buzzer sounded "you've been inspiration Mistystar" Goldenheart said with a smile, and I jumped off the stage.

Bumblestripes POV

Riverclan has finished up and now it is Thunderclans turn.

"Bumblestripe"

I leaped onto the stage and sat down beside Goldenheart most of the toms were infatuated by her beauty. No matter how beautiful Goldenheart she still did things that claimed her a rank in the Dark Forest.

"Hello" she said

"Hi" I replied.

"You've been given a 6, did you expect this rating" She asked.

"I was defeated by Thistleclaw, so I did expect a low score" I replied.

"What would you say is your biggest strength" she asked.

"Even though I was defeated by Thistleclaw my strength is still my biggest asset".

"Its expected your gonna stay with your father throughout the games" she asked.

"Yes we have planned on staying together, we promised my mother and sisters that one of us is going to return" I replied.

"There's one thing I would like to know" she asked.

Kinda a curious "Yes" I said.

"Your one of the only toms to not be infatuated by me, why is this".

"Dovewing she is my mate and she made me promise to win for her and our unborn kits" I replied.

My buzzer rang and I jumped off the stage.

Next was Rosepetal who had a 5 and focused on the strength of her alliance and her hunting skills for her survival plan.

After her went the elderly Sorreltail who scored a 3. She did not find any allies and she was weak.

Now it was Toadstep with a score of 8. He stated that Crowfrost Rosepetal and himself were going to stay on the move hunting down tributes.

Last was Graystripe who scored a perfect 10. He said he was going to rely on his experience and our strength to outlast the other opponents.

Boulderfurs POV

Now it was Windclans turn for the interviews.

First was Nightcloud who scored a 7. She said she would try and survive alone using her black pelt to blend into the arena and her hunting skills.

Next was Ashfoot the elderly she-cat scored a 5 she said she would have her son Crowfeather to protect her.

Now was Crowfeather with a 8 he said he would rely on his experience to make sure that either him or his mother would make it out of the arena.

"Boulderfur"

I jumped onto the stage taking my place next to Goldenheart".

"Hello Boulderfur" she said

"Hi Goldenheart" I said back.

"You have received a 9, are you proud of your rating" she asked.

"Yes I don't know why but since I was chosen I was labeled a underdog. I hope this has changed everyone's minds" I replied.

"Do you have anyone back in Windclan" she asked.

"No, I have no litter mates and my parents died in the battle of the stars" I replied.

"Have you found any allies" she asked.

"Yes, Whitetail has agreed to ally with me" I replied.

My buzzer went off and I jumped down.

The last tribute was my ally, Whitetail who scored a 7. She said that allying with me was a wise move and it would be beneficial for our survival in the arena.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE GAMES! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW:)

AND FOR THE HINT ABOUT THE DARK FORESTS GREATEST WEAPONS: PINESTAR 


	4. Chapter 4

WELL HERE'S THE BLOODBATH ITS SHORT BUT ACTION PACKED HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PS. I DID THIS ALL DURING SCHOOL.

Mistystars POV

There are three dark forest cats at my sides, they have been escorting through the forest.

They stopped at a large tree with a hole in it just large enough for a cat to go though.

"What's this" I asked.

"Walk in it, it will transport you to the arena" one of the cats said.

Still sceptical I approached it. "Oh and don't step off your platform till the games begin" the same cat said.

"Why"

"You'll be killed on the spot" he answered.

I entered the tree trunk and saw darkness, when I looked through the hole it slammed shut.

The darkness was replaced by the daylight, I hadn't thought about how much I missed the sunlight with my time in the dark forest.

I looked around and saw all the other tributes, we were all standing on tree stumps in a big circle.

At the middle there it was the stockpile of supplies. I spotted Mothwing she was signaling to Grasspelt and Rushtail to head for the stockpile.

This was part of our plan, Mothwing, Grasspelt and Rushtail would get supplies, while Petalfur whom I couldn't see and I would run to the forest.

A voice boomed across the arena, it was non other than Brokenstars.

"Tributes the countdown of the first annual Warrior Games begins"

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

Mothwing was looking straight at the stockpile.

2…

Sorreltail is to my left, Crowfeather to my right.

1...

If I die Starclan let Reedfeather be a good leader.

BOOM!

I ran as fast I could to the forest.

Bumblestripes POV

I couldn't see Graystripe, he told to look for him at the cornucopia.

BOOM!

I jumped off my platform and started running to the stockpile. When I arrived there were already blood pools around the stockpile.

Sorreltail lay dead with Ashfoot standing over her once tortoiseshell pelt was soaked in thick blood, I looked in shock as the wind was knocked out of me.

I looked up, it was Rushtail.

He sent a sheathed paw to my head, I had just a enough time to duck. He went to strike again but he was thrown off me.

I got up and saw Graystripe holding Rushtail down "do touch my son!" he yelled before sending a large scratch down his belly.

Rushtail limped away joining his clanmates Grasspelt and Mothwing, who had gotten a large amount of supplies.

More cats started arriving at the stockpile, Crowfrost arrived with Rosepetal and Toadstep at his flanks "kill" was his only word

"Grab something and run!" Graystripe yelled as he picked up a large bundle, I grabbed the closest bundle a small one and ran off after him.

I didn't look back, I didn't want to see any more of my clanmates dead.

We entered the forest.

Tigerhearts POV

There's a set of dog teeth and claws on top the stockpile, I want those.

Boom!

I jumped off my pedestal towards the stockpile, Boulderfur and Whitetail ran past me into the forest. I didn't bother fighting them.

When I got to the stockpile Rosepetal had her teeth sunk into Snowbirds throat I tackled her off we both hit the stockpile bundles were tumbling down on top off us

Then I heard a whimper, I looked at Rosepetal the dog claws had pierced her body.

Toadstep arrived at the stockpile, he looked in horror at the sight of his sister. He immediately jumped at me raking his claws on my left flank.

I batted him with a kick to the stomach but he sent a sheathed paw hard to my head.

The weight was lifted, I looked up Dawnpelt and Toadstep were grappling. I started to run over, but just as I got there Toadstep flipped Dawnpelt over and lunged for her throat.

"No" I yelled as his teeth sunk into her throat, he ran off.

"Oh god" I said as I looked at Dawnpelt, every time she tried to speak, blood gurgled from her throat.

She convulsed then went limp, Tawnypelt who had found us cried in horror at the sight of her daughter.

"We have to go" I yelled at Tawnypelt, who was frozen in shock.

I sent a light sheathed paw to her head that woke her from the trans.

"We have to go" I yelled to her again.

Boulderfurs POV

Find Whitetail, find Whitetail I told myself. I looked for her pedestal, I saw it two away. Sorreltail was beside me and next to Whitetail was.

Dammit Grasspelt, he was pointed right at Whitetails platform.

BOOM!

Sorreltail didn't even notice me running in her direction, as she ran straight for the stockpile, Crowfeather kept on top of her, I didn't bother looking back to see the out come.

I got there just in time as Grasspelt knocked Whitetail down, I jumped onto his back and bit down on his shoulder.

I tasted the scarlet red blood on my teeth, Whitetail bit down on his leg.

He bucked me off and ran towards the Cornucopia. He met with Mothwing and collected a large amount of herbs

"Grab a bundle and prey" I yelled to her as we both grabbed a bundle. Whitetail started to run to the Cornucopia, I ran after her.

She disappeared behind the cornucopia I saw a rabbit just at the base and grabbed it, but a cat jumped on me from above.

When I looked up I saw the pure black pelt of Nightcloud, she bit down on my shoulder.

I bucked her off, when I turned around to see her she lunge at my side clawing my flank. I winced in pain as a fell on my back.

I went limp hoping this move would work, I heard a triumphant purr and she lunged at my neck. I opened my eyes and lunged my fangs sank into her throat.

I watched as she convulsed, I just killed a cat I told myself and It was a clanmate to.

Whitetail came around the stockpile with prey, she saw Nightcloud.

"Did you" she began to ask.

"Yes, she attacked me" I told her.

"Let's go" she said, as we ran to the forest.

I THOUGH ABOUT DOING THIS TO GET SOME MORE REVIEWS.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE BLOODBATH?

ARE YOU SAD ABOUT ANY DEATH?

ARE YOU WONDERING WHATS GOING ON WITH MISTYSTAR?

DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE DARK FORESTS GREATEST WEAPON IS YET? (GRAYSTRIPE WILL REMEMBER THEM, PINESTAR KNOWS THEM AND SO WILL THISTLECLAW) WHOEVER GUESSES CAN SEND A SPONSOR TO A CAT OF THERE CHOICE!

PLEASE REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS 


	5. Chapter 5

HERES DAY ONE HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

Day 1

Mistystars POV

I ran into the cover of the trees, I didn't even take a look back to see the what was going on at the stockpile.

I hope the rest of my clanmates made it out safely I told myself.

I looked around, I couldn't hear a sound so. The trees that I was looking at weren't familiar I had no Idea where I was.

I heard a branch snap.

"Whose there" I said almost a little to loud.

"It's us" Mothwing said as she appeared from the trees, Grasspelt was behind her carrying several bundles, but there was no Rushtail and Petalfur was still no where to be seen.

"Where's Rushtail" I asked.

"Graystripe killed him" Mothwing said.

I was saddened at the loss, Rushtail was almost an elder he should have been done his days of fighting. He should've gotten to spend the rest of his days in the elders den telling his stories to kits. The Dark Forest took that from him and they will pay.

My thoughts were interrupted by Grasspelt "Where's Petalfur" he asked.

"I didn't see her platform so I ran" I told him.

"I hope she's still alive" I said

"I'm sure she is" Mothwing answered.

"Is there anywhere we can set up a camp" Grasspelt asked. "Not here no but if we keep moving we'll find something, follow me".

I led the way, Grasspelt and Mothwing carried the bundles.

We walked for hours till we heard a rushing sound, I started to run.

"You know what that rushing sound is" I yelled back to Mothwing and Rushtail.

"I think I've got an idea" Mothwing said.

There it was the source of the rushing sound

A river.

"We can make our camp here" I said, walking over to a patch of exposed tree roots, that were only ten cat lengths from the river.

"All we have to do is cover the roots up with some leaves and we'll be set" Grasspelt said.

"Then you go do that, me and Mothwing will inventory everything" I told him.

Grasspelt replied with a nod and walked off.

Mothwing had ready got to work on sorting the everything.

I opened a small bundle in it was a mouse, marigold leaves and catmint. The next had another mouse, comfrey, dock leaves, and a small honey comb.

Mothwing had opened the largest bundle, "we hit the jackpot here". I looked at the bundle there was a squirrel, two mice, marigold, a large slab of honey comb, catmint, dock and a large ball of moss.

By the we had everything sorted and stored under the tree roots, Grasspelt had gotten back and he had branches with long thin leaves on them.

"These will work great" I said grabbing a branch and covering part of our make shift den.

In no time we had the den covered, we took a step back to look at the den. Just walking buy you wouldn't notice anything, we were interrupted by the rustling of leaves behind us.

A cat walked out and collapsed.

Boulderfurs POV

I killed Nightcloud, I still couldn't believe it. Its not like a was friends with her but she was my clanmate and I killed her.

"Boulderfur what's wrong" Whitetail asked, I must not have realised that I had fallen back.

"She attacked you Boulderfur, you have to remember that" she said.

"I know, I just want to keep moving" I said, as we got back moving again.

We were walking through a strip of dense trees when there was a loud CRACK!.

Whitetail jumped "what was that" she asked. "It sounds like a large tree falling" I replied.

We ran out of the dense trees in case any more fall.

"We have to find a camp" I said, we walked till we heard a rustle and stopped.

A red pelted animal came bursting from the bushes

A fox!

Its ribs were clearly visible under its pelt, it let out a snarl "they must be starving these things" Whitetail said.

"I'll fight it head on, you try and sneak around it" I told her.

I ran up to the front of the fox and snarled, the fox swiped at me but I ducked in time.

The fox was paying attention to me, he didn't even notice Whitetail was behind him.

She lunged for his leg and bit down there was crunch, the fox whipped around biting into her shoulder.

"No" I yelled.

I jumped onto the fox my weight crushed its starving frame, I bit down on his loose neck fur, and shook my head hard us I could, the fox let out a whimper and collapsed.

I went over to Whitetail the blood was pouring out of her shoulder.

"You can't die I need you Whitetail" I told her.

"The bites too deep, we don't have any supplies" she said.

I heard a thud behind me not another fox I told myself.

When I whipped around there was a leaf bundle, I opened it there was a gooey substance in it along with cobwebs and wild garlic.

There was writing on the leaf,

"Use on Whitetail - Silverstorm".

I grabbed the stuff and went over to Whitetail, "put the garlic first" she said. I applied the garlic, she screamed.

"What's the gooey stuff" she asked. "I don't know it said use on Whitetail" I replied.

I dripped the goo on her cut, she relaxed. "Its giving me a numbing feeling" she said.

I took part of the cobweb, I placed it on her shoulder. I dragged her beside a large boulder, "Thank you Boulderfur" she said.

"Its okay, rest I'll keep a watch on the rock" I told her.

I jumped onto the boulder and scanned the forest, nothing I told myself.

Bumblestripes POV

I followed Graystripe through the forest, he suddenly stopped. He walked up to a large tree stump there was a hole in it.

"We can make our camp here" he said.

We both. climbed inside the tree stump, surprisingly there was a lot of room in the tree stump.

We unpacked our bundles, in my small one was a shrew, small honeycomb and deathberries.

"Why would they give us deathberries" I said to Graystripe.

"To poison someone probably" Graystripe said.

When we had sorted everything, Graystripe started to clean himself.

"So who was that cat that you snarled at" I asked Graystripe.

"You want to know" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Back in the old clan territories when Firestar and myself were still apprentices, Brokenstar was the leader of Shadowclan then. He led an attack on Thunderclan and Clawface killed Spottedleaf, our medicine cat at the time whom Firestar had loved".

"Did you kill him during the invasion" I asked.

"No, Brokenstar and his most loyal warriors including Clawface fled Shadowclan, they lived as rouges for a while, till they attacked a again and Brokenstar was kept alive but blinded".

"Did you kill him this time" I asked.

"No he escaped again, Tigerstar who was our deputy at this point had sent all our warriors out on Patrols including me. The only ones left were Firestar, Brackenfur, Yellowfang, queens and the elders. Brokenstar still loyal warriors attacked us again, This was when Tigerstar finally showed his true colors and tried to kill Bluestar. When my patrol got back I saw Clawface fighting Firestar, Clawface had the upper hand. I ran up to Clawface and bit his neck killing him".

"That's why I hate Clawface" he finished.

Tigerhearts POV

Me and Tawnypelt didn't make it out of the Bloodbath with anything, but my dog claws.

We stopped by a large bush I climbed through the leaves into a open space inside, Tawnypelt followed me inside she hasn't spoken a word to me since she saw Dawnpelt killed.

We didn't have any prey and my stomach started to grumble, I looked at Tawnypelt we have to go hunt" I said.

She didn't say anything she just nodded, We went into the forest.

I opened my tongue to taste the air I smelled squirrel. I looked around the first and I spotted it, its red tail was sticking out behind a tree I went into the hunters crouch and stalked up to the tree.

I was a cat length away when it stuck its head out, I jumped and caught the squirrel between my paws, I gave it a quick nip in the spine and it died I brought it back to our bush.

I was ready to go back out when I heard a scream.

"TIGERHEART"!

I ran to were I heard Tawnypelt scream, I found her fighting Crowfeather.

I went to tackle him off her, but Ashfoot barreled into me she bite into my tail I whipped around and slashed her face, blood sprayed the ground.

I took out her legs she fell on the ground, I looked over at Tawnypelt, Crowfeather still had the upper hand. I went to run but Ashfoot took out my legs, my chin slammed Into the ground she clawed into my back.

I flipped over and kicked her in the stomach with my hind legs she flew back into the ground I jumped onto her, I bit into her throat she convulsed for a few seconds then went limp.

There was a loud CRACK!

Crowfeather looked up and saw Ashfoot he was stunned for a moment, Tawnypelt used this to her advantage and kicked him off.

She limped away into the trees I followed after her, I caught up to her at our bush.

Her leg was broken "How can we fix it" I asked her "we cant" she replied.

"I'm holding you back" she said, "No your not Tawnypelt" I told her, why is she saying this.

"Don't lie and this isn't your choice" she told me.

"What do you mean" I began as she broke out into a run.

I ran behind her I told her to stop many times but she wouldn't, we got to the edge of the arena. There were branches in twinned to make a giant fence.

Tawnypelt looked at a he the fence and then me "I'm love you Tigerheart, and win for Rowanclaw".

"TAWNYPELT NO"! she jumped through the fence.

Ratscar appeared and snapped her neck there was a another loud CRACK!

Ratscar gave me a smile and disappeared, I ran from the edge of the arena shes dead I can't believe it.

It was nighttime and a small pool appeared in my makeshift den the faces of cats appeared in the pools.

One by one they went, first was Rushtail followed by Rosepetal, Snowbird, Sorreltail, Nightcloud and then Ashfoot a looked away before I saw Tawnypelts face.

Seven cats dead in the first day.

THE FIRST DAY IS OVER WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DEATHS?

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF TAWNYPELTS CHOICE?

WHAT DO YOU THINK THE CATS WILL DO NEXT?

PLEASE REVIEW:)!  



	6. Chapter 6

NEW RULE ONE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SO PLEASE REVIEW:) OH BY THE WAY THE REVIEW BY JACOB SHEPHERD IS ACTUALLY MY FRIEND AND THAT'S ACTUALLY MY NAME AND HE THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO DO THAT.

Day 2

Tigerhearts POV

I was sitting in my den, I just finished eating the squirrel I caught.

I walked out of the den, I heard a rustling and dived back into the bush.

Crowfrost and Toadstep were walking by "When I get my hands on Tigerheart I'll make him pay for killing Rosepetal" he said through gritted.

He was about to pass the bush when he suddenly stopped, he started sniffing the air.

"What do you smell" asked Crowfrost.

"Shadowclan" he said

God damn it they found me.

"You mouse-brain, you smell me" Crowfrost said, he walked off into the trees. Toadstep took one last look around before following Crowfrost.

That was close I told myself.

Its only me, what am I supposed to do if they I find me next time.

I looked over at the dog claws, I walked over to them I pressed each dog claw into my paws.

When I was finished, I lifted up one of my paws. It didn't feel right but they would help me in a fight.

I spent the rest of the day hunting, I already had two mice and a thrush in a pile.

I saw a green tail pop out from behind a rock, a lizard.

I crept down and made my way slowly to the lizard, I jumped and bit into its neck.

I went to bring the lizard back, I was around 15 cat lengths when I stopped dead.

There was a raccoon feasting on my fresh kill, not thinking I dropped the Lizard.

The raccoon looked my way after hearing the lizard hit the ground. He let out and snarl and advanced towards me.

The raccoon was a juvenile so it wasn't much bigger than me so I decided to fight it.

It tried to bite my leg, but he was to slow and I smashed my paws on its head. The raccoon slashed at my side and made a deep cut along my flank.

I rebounded quickly slashing it across the face, I jumped onto it back and bit down on its shoulder.

He rolled over but I kept myself attached, the slash on his face was affective cause of the dog claws.

We rolled on the ground till I gained the upper hand, I raked my claws along its stomach the dog claws split its stomach wide open.

Blood spilled out and the raccoon went limp the cut on my flank hurt and I cut my leg open when we were on the ground.

I remember Hawkfrost telling me there were gonna be raccoons badgers beavers and foxes he also said there was weapon only one warrior will remember how deadly they are.

Who was that warrior I asked myself l, that's it Graystripe I have to find Graystripe.

Where would he be though, my leg throbbed I had to get supplies from the stockpile first.

I came to the end of the forest were it met with the clearing with the stockpile in it. I looked around there was still a large amount of bundles in the middle I didn't see anything other than the pedestals.

I walked into the clearing I only get a couple of steps in when two cats came from behind a pedestal.

It was Crowfrost and Toadstep "I've finally got you" Toadstep said.

They went to attack, but two gray toms jumped over me and tackled Crowfrost and Toadstep.

Boulderfurs POV

I woke up, Whitetail had token over my shift half way through the night.

"Your up finally" Whitetail said joking, I smiled I took the cobwebs off her shoulder.

What ever the gooey stuff was, it closed up her cut almost completely the only thing I could say was. "Thank you Silverstorm whom ever you may be".

"I think I'm gonna need to hunt" I told her.

"I know" she replied "that rabbit we got from the bloodbath didn't last long" she added.

"I'll keep watch, you hunt" she said.

I spent the afternoon hunting. I had caught a shrew squirrel and mouse when I saw a brown tail bob out of the ground.

A rabbit.

I ran at the rabbit, it lifted its head up and took off running. I matched its strides till I was almost a whisker length behind it.

I jumped and caught it, I nipped its neck and it stopped squirming.

I picked up the rabbit, and started walking.

I heard a rustling, I dived under a set of tree roots.

Crowfrost and Toadstep walked by, they were arguing "Its the second day and we haven't found a single tribute" Crowfrost said angrily.

"All I care about about is finding Tigerheart and killing him" Toadstep said.

"We should go to the stockpile, the other tributes are probably running low, It could be easy pickings" Crowfrost said.

"Fine let's go" Toadstep said.

They went off in the direction of the stockpile.

I grabbed the rabbit, and my other prey and got back to the camp.

When I arrived Whitetail was still during atop the rock on lookout.

"Looks like someone got a good catch" she said jumping down and grabbing some of the prey.

We placed them in a hole beside the rock to keep them fresh.

"Anything happen out there, did you see any tributes" she asked.

"Ya, I saw Crowfrost and Toadstep, they were out tribute hunting. Crowfrost was angry they hadn't killed any tributes. Toadstep seems to have a vengeance out for Tigerheart, I wonder why" I told her.

"Tigerheart tackled her and they hit the stockpile, a set of dog claws pierced her body killing her" she told me.

Just then there was a loud CRACK!

"Another tribute dead" Whitetail said sadly, "another tribute we don't have to kill" I added.

Mistystars POV

"Petalfur" I yelled, she came out of the trees covered in cuts. Her body was stained in red blood.

Mothwing pulled her over to the the makeshift medicine den, the cuts were oozing blood.

She went and got a large ball of spider web and spread it across her body.

Petalfur woke up "we have to go" she said frantically. "Why what's wrong" I asked.

"There coming" she tried to stand but fell back down.

"Whats coming" I asked, "them" she said.

Two large beavers come from upstream, Mothwing and Grasspelt joined me to confront the beavers I charged at the smaller one.

I jumped over it and landed inches from its tail. It swung its tail, the impact took me off my paws.

I got back up my shoulder was stinging, I slashed its face. Again it swung it's massive tail, this time I jumped an landed on its back.

I tried to bite into its neck, but its thick fur stopped me. It bucked me off, I slammed into a tree.

When I got up, the beaver was gone but the larger one was still fighting Mothwing and Grasspelt.

Both of them had deep cuts on them "We have to attack it from behind" I yelled to them.

Grasspelt got the beavers attention, me and Mothwing went behind the beaver.

We both bit into the beavers back legs, it yelped in pain.

It lifted its front paws and brought them down hard.

There was a loud CRACK!

The beaver didn't get back up, "Where's Grasspelt" I asked worriedly. A brown paw was poking out from under the beaver.

"I found him" I yelled, "Push the beaver over" I yelled. Together we pushed the beaver and there he was, Grasspelt was dead crushed by the weight of the beaver.

Bumblestripes POV

"God damit" Graystripe, we've been hunting for most of the day and haven't caught a thing.

We went back to our camp and went inside, We heard voices from far over.

When they got closer it was non other Crowfrost and Toadstep.

"I hope Tigerhearts at the stockpile" Toadstep said.

"I don't even care who we find, just as long as we kill someone" Crowfrost said as they went out of range.

"We have to go attack them" Graystripe said.

"Why" I asked.

"There the strongest tributes, but if we get them by surprise we could easily defeat them".

"What if Tigerheart is there" I asked him, "Then he'll most likely join us, if we save him" Graystripe said.

"Besides he's Dovewings friend" Graystripe added.

"Fine" I said.

We followed Crowfrost and Toadstep to the stockpile.

They hid behind two pedestal's waiting for a cat to come out of the forest.

They had focused so much on one direction, they didn't even notice Crowfeather run and grab a bundle. Before he ran back to the forest.

"When are we going to attack" I asked, I was starting to get impatient.

"Look" Graystripe said suddenly, Tigerheart was coming out of the forest. He was badly injured.

Tigerheart only made it a few steps before Crowfrost and Toadstep walked out.

Toadstep started saying something.

"Let's go" Graystripe said, he started walking and stopped when Crowfrost and Toadstep were ahead.

"I've finally got you" Toadstep said.

"Now" Graystripe said.

We both jumped cleaned over Tigerheart, I landed right on top of Crowfrost.

Crowfrost whipped me off and snarled, He swiped a powerful paw at me and hit. I stumbled backwards dazed.

He jumped, I used my back legs to kick him.

He fell back but he recovered quickly and jumped again, this time I side stepped and slashed his flank.

He landed hard in the grass, I jumped on him and bit down on his shoulder.

He yelped and fell onto his back, smashing me into the ground.

He got up and slashed my stomach, he lunged for my throat but stopped halfway.

Tigerheart had his jaws wrapped around Crowfrost neck.

Crowfrost convulsed the went limp, CRACK!

Toadstep ran away, Graystripe came from behind me.

"Allies" Tigerheart said to me and Graystripe.

Graystripe look at me nodded.

The three of us were sitting outside the tree stump, a pool had appeared to show us the deaths.

First went Grasspelt then Crowfrost.

"Only 11 left" Graystripe said.

"Only 10 more till one of us wins" Tigerheart said.

DAY 2 DONE

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DEATHS?

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NEW GROUP?

PLEASE REVIEW:)!  



	7. Chapter 7

HEY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. I'M SKIPPING TO DAY 5. SPOILER ALERT YOUR GONNA SEE WHATS BEEN GOING ON WITH CROWFEATHER.

Day 5

Mistystars POV

Its been two days since the last death, two days since the beaver attacked, two days since we've been on the move.

"Petalfur needs to rest" Mothwing said.

Petalfur has been limping along due to her injuries, I looked up ahead there was a large clearing of sand.

"We can rest here" I said.

Petalfur dropped onto the ground, Mothwing started treating her applying what was left of the herbs.

"I'm going out" I told them, "Be safe" Mothwing said. I walked off into the forest, I started thinking to myself.

I can't do this, I'm not gonna win this. Grasspelt was one of my best warriors and he couldn't make it.

He was young, and if I wasn't given my nine lives I'd be one of the oldest cats of the clans.

I can't think like this, Mothwing told me that.

I have to survive, I have to for the sake of my clan.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"My chances are just as good as everybody else" the voice said.

I hid in a tree trunk, the cat stopped in front it its fur was patchy, dirty and tangled.

It was Crowfeather.

"What do you mean" he said.

"Well its not my fault" he said quickly.

Who was he talking too, there was no one there.

"Nightcloud it wasn't my fault" he said.

What the hell Nightclouds dead, she died in the bloodbath.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT BREEZEPELTS A TRAITOR, I TRIED TO BE A GOOD FATHER." he yelled he started to pace back and forth.

"He just didn't try to be a good son" he said sadly

"Breezepelt why'd you have to do this" he added before running off.

I walked back to our temporary camp. Petalfur was asleep, Mothwing was looking over her.

"I take it nothing happened while I was gone" I said to Mothwing. "Not much other than Petalfur falling asleep" she said with a smile.

"Same with you it looks like" she said.

"Not exactly" I said.

"What do you mean" she said skeptically.

"Crowfeather walked by, hes not all there in the head anymore" I said.

"What's wrong, was he talking to himself" she asked. "Not himself, but Nightcloud" I told her.

"But shes dead" she said.

"I know the, games have changed him, he could be dangerous" I said.

"You want to kill him" she asked.

"No he'll kill the rest of the tributes, we need him alive" I said.

Boulderfurs POV

Whitetail woke up, her shoulder had fully healed due to the medicine.

"If I make it out alive, I have to find Silverstorm and thank them" she said.

It saddened me to think about only one of us would make it out of the arena.

I grabbed a rabbit and brought it over to Whitetail.

"Thank you Boulderfur, I wouldn't have made it without you" she said, licking behind my ears.

We ate the rabbit, we still had one more left along with three mice.

"We might have to go hunting soon" she said.

"I'll go" I said, "No" she said.

"I've been in the camp the whole time, I need to stretch my legs" she added.

"Ok" I said.

She got up and started walking into the trees.

"Be safe" I said.

"I always am" she said.

With this she walked into the trees, her white tail was the last thing I saw.

When she returned there were three large squirrel in her jaws.

"Where'd you get those" I said bewildered at the size of them. "I found them" she said.

There was a sour taste in the air, Whitetail had sat down ready to eat one of the squirrels.

That sour taste its familiar, I remember Barkface talking about them when I was a kit.

Whitetail was close to taking a bit.

"NO" I yelled, I throw the squirrel to the side, it hit a tree.

"What's wrong with you" she said angrily.

"Look" I said pointing at the squirrel, there were five dark red berries in its mouth.

"Deathberries" she said in shock.

"How did they get there" she said.

I sniffed the squirrels, there was Windclan scent on them other than Whitetails.

The only Windclan cat left other than Whitetail and myself was Crowfeather.

It was nighttime, Whitetails body was pressed up against mine.

"Thank you for saving me" she said, "again" she added.

"Its okay" I said, "I just don't think I can make it through this without you" I added.

"Boulderfur there isn't anyone else I'd rather be in this with" she said.

I put my tail over her body, she let out a purr.

"Whitetail" I said.

"Yes Boulderfur" she replied.

"I love you".

Tigerhearts POV

Graystripe and Bumblestripe were still asleep, so I went out hunting.

After a couple of hours I had a squirrel two mice and one rabbit.

When I returned they were both awake, I put my kill on the pile and sat down to clean myself.

Graystripe looked at my fresh kill.

"Good job" he said satisfied.

Himself and Bumblestripe picked out a mouse each, and ate them.

I looked at Bumblestripe, he was Dovewings mate.

Dovewing was my friend, we had bonded during the journey to the up stream of the lake.

I still see flashes of it, the giant barrier holding all the water.

The rain beating down on our pelts.

The beavers and there powerful tails.

Rippletail the young warrior who didn't make it.

I shook my head taking me back to reality.

"Whats our plan" I asked.

It was Graystripe who answered.

"Were gonna go on the move, we've stayed here for too long" he said.

He made a good point, they've been in this spot for five days.

"You right" Bumblestripe said, "We've been here for five days, nothings found us not a tribute nor animal" he added.

"Your right, it's been to quiet the dark forest is bound to set something on us" I said.

"The only thing is what" Graystripe said.

"And when" Bumblestripe added.

"All that aside I think we should make a camp at the stockpile".

"What, what happened the last time we were at the stockpile" I said to Graystripe.

"One of our toughest enemies died, and the other ran away" Graystripe said.

"Plus there's three of us" Bumblestripe said, "we've got the best chances of everybody".

"Fine" I said finally giving in.

"We'll pack up everything and move out" Graystripe said.

Packing up didn't take long all we had left were deathberries, honeycomb and our prey.

When we were finished packing, Graystripe led the way.

We were walking through the trees when I heard something, something I hadn't heard till the dark forest came.

Birds chirping, but as fast as they came they started getting deeper we looked into the sky there was a large mass of birds they came spiraling to are direction.

CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUNNNN!

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THAT WAS BECAUSE I LEFT OUT BUMBLESTRIPES POV SINCE HES WITH TIGERHEART.

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER?

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT WHATS GOING WITH CROWFEATHER?

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BOULDERFURS AND WHITETAILS RELATIONSHIP?

WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN TO TIGERHEART AND HIS NEW ALLIES?

WHO'S YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER SO FAR?

ANSWER THEM IN THE REVIEWS!

PLEASE REVIEW:)!


	8. Chapter 8

THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF DAY 5. SORRY ITS REALLY SHORT ITS ONLY BUMBLESTRIPES POINT OF VIEW.

Day 5

Bumblestripes POV

"What in Starclan" Tigerheart said.

The birds were going straight at us, "RUN"! Graystripe yelled.

The three of us ran as fast we could, but no matter how fast we went they kept on catching up.

When I looked back the large mass of birds were around 50 from us.

"There gonna catch us soon" I yelled out.

"What are we gonna do" Tigerheart yelled.

The birds were closing in on us.

"Keep running" Graystripe yelled.

He stopped, and turned around and started running.

"Graystripe no" I yelled, I went to run after him, Tigerheart held me back.

"Let me go" I yelled at him.

"Go Bumblestripe, I promised Millie you would return" he said.

"I love you" he said.

The birds were only 10 cat lengths away. Till loo gm

He jumped up, he was swallowed up by the mass of birds.

The birds flew into the sky, there wasn't a CRACK!

"We have to go" Tigerheart yelled.

"No hes still alive" I yelled back.

Just then there was a loud a CRACK!

"Bumblestripe we have to" he said sadly, we both ran.

When we looked into the sky the mass of birds had disappeared.

We arrived at the stockpile, there was still a large amount of supplies. C "How can we make a camp out of this" Tigerheart said.

I looked at the stockpile, Graystripe must have had a plan.

"We could move all the stuff in the middle and make walls with it" I said.

"That's a good idea" Tigerheart said.

It took us the whole day to move the supplies, it was night by the time we finally settled down.

We sat down grooming our pelts, "Hows Dovewing" Tigerheart asked.

"Shes baring my kits" I told him.

"So I guess you have something to live for then" he said sadly.

"You dont" I asked.

"Only Rowanclaw, but not a mate" he said sadly.

We both looked away, something wet hit my nose.

I looked up, white flakes were falling from the sky and covering the grass.

I looked at Tigerheart "Leafbare" he said.

By night the snow was two inches high, A pool of water appeared in are camp to show the deaths of day five.

There was only one cat.

It was Graystripe, he sacrificed his life for us. I'm gonna win for him and for Dovewing.

DAY 5 DONE

WHAT DID YOU THINK?

SAD ABOUT GRAYSTRIPE?

WHAT DO YOU THINK LEAF BARE WILL BRING?

SHOULD I DO FAMILY INTERVIEWS SOON?


	9. Chapter 9

HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT LONG WEEKEND:). I'VE THOUGHT OF WHAT THE ENDING IS GONNA BE AND ITS PRETTY SWEET:)! WELL I'M SKIPPING TO DAY 12 BECAUSE THE SNOW SETTING IN IS HAVING ITS AFFECT ON THE CATS AND KEEPING THEM IN SHELTER.

OH JUST BECAUSE GRAYSTRIPES THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD REMEMBER A STORY OF THE DARK FORESTS GREATEST WEAPON DOESN'T MEAN HE NEVER TOLD HIS SON OLD STORIES;)

Day 12

Boulderfurs POV

The snow was having its affect on us, Whitetails ribs were poking out of her pelt.

We haven't eaten since day 10, we've been staying in an old rabbit tunnel to protect us from the snow.

Whitetail rolled in her nest, her stomach growled.

"We need something to eat" she said weakly.

"I'll try down the tunnel, there could be rabbits farther in" I said "No" she replied.

"You could get lost" she added.

"I know I could, but what choice do we have" I asked her.

"You could try above ground again" she said.

"There's too much snow, everything's in there holes" I told her.

"Fine, but be safe" she said.

I walked off down the tunnel, making sure to leave scratch marks along the side so I wouldn't get lost.

I was walking for an hour in the darkness, till I saw a light ahead and something moving.

I crept slowly towards the light, I tasted the air

Rabbit.

I was two cat length from the rabbit, I jumped out but was shocked at what I saw.

There was a mother rabbit, huddled with her babies.

She looked at me, she was scared. She covered her babies protecting them from me.

I went to jump, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

What if this was Whitetail and they were my kits I told myself.

I started to walk away, but there was a squeak behind me.

I looked back, the rabbit had a paw pointed at the the other side of the tunnel.

There was two dead baby rabbits.

They must have been too weak, why was she showing me this.

The rabbit hopped over, she nudged the two rabbits towards me.

I still looked at her puzzled, she made a bit motion towards one if the dead rabbits.

I finally understand her, I picked up the rabbits and walked started to walk away.

Before going into the darkness, I looked back at the rabbit and her babies.

I smiled "thank you" I said.

I walked through the tunnels with the rabbits in my mouth, every now and then I stopped to check for my claw marks.

I soon came to where Whitetail and me had set up camp.

She had fallen back asleep, I woke her up and nudged over one of the rabbits.

She looked at the rabbit "were are the bite marks" she asked looking at me skeptically.

"I found them" I told her, not wanting to tell her the real story.

She sat up, we both ate our rabbits.

When we had both finished our stomachs were finally full for the first time in a while.

Tigerhearts POV

The snow finally stopped yesterday, when our paws touched the ground the snow was up to our chests.

We're lucky we moved our camp to the stockpile, we made a large dome with the supplies that we've kept shelter in.

Bumblestripe woke beside me, he sat up and turned towards after letting out a yawn.

"Ya wanna try hunting" he said, "We still have plenty of fresh kill here though" I replied.

It was true, at the time of the bloodbath most of the fresh kill was left behind. We had enough prey to last us two more weeks.

"I know, It just feels good to go out and hunt" Bumblestripe replied.

Bumblestripe and myself had bonded over the 7 sevens days we've been almost entirely cooped up in our camp.

The only thing that sadden me, was that when the time came one of us wouldn't be able to walk out and see their family.

"Okay"

We walked out of our camp for the first time since day 9.

We looked into the forest, some of the trees were bare from Leafbare, but there was still enough pine trees to keep the other tributes in cover.

"Where should we try" Bumblestripe said looking around.

"I dont know, it was you who wanted to hunt" I said jokingly

He looked around again, "We could try the trees and get some squirrels" he suggested.

"Sure" I said hesitantly, even though I grew up in the forest, my size made me not the most agile cat in the trees.

Bumblestripe led the way, he stopped in front of a large pine. He hooked his claws into park and maneuvered himself up tree jumping from branch to branch.

He stopped halfway and looked down, "You coming" he yelled.

I hooked my claws into the bark, I climbed the first few feet then jumped to a branch.

At last I made my way up to Bumblestripe, He was situated on a large branch. I sat beside him, "You dont have much climbing experience, do you" he asked curiously.

"No, Oakfur always said it was a waste of time" I replied. My mentor Oakfur always focused on battle skills, I have to thank him though for my strength in battle.

"The other clans think that, but I'm sure that would change if they could see the view" he said looking out into the forest.

I looked out too, I could see a good part of the arena from where we were.

Far off I saw a black pelt weaving through the trees, I looked at Bumblestripe he noticed it too.

"Crowfeather" we both said, he stopped suddenly under our tree, a sponsor gift landed in front of him.

"Should we get him" I asked, "No, hes on his own he would make it to much longer" he replied.

He opened the package "From Silverstorm" he read out, it looked empty then he looked closely there was a image on it. The image showed Crowfeather pushing a large boulder down a hill, at the bottom was supposed to be Toadstep.

"Its a murder plan" Bumblestripe said shocked.

Mistystars POV

We have been keeping shelter in a makeshift den under a large cliff

Petalfur has finally recovered from her injuries, but she still suffers from a slight limp.

The night before, we ate our last bit of fresh kill.

"We need more fresh kill" Petalfur said, her stomach growled.

"Mothwing and I will" I said, Petalfur objected "No, I've been In camp since the snow started I want to go hunting" she persisted.

Mothwing came to my defence "Petalfur you still have a limp, you can't hunt properly" she explained.

"Then what good am I here" she said angrily.

"We need you to guard the supplies" I said, "Then what good would I be If something attacked here with my limp" She yelled.

I was shocked, I've never seen Petalfur like this, she was always one of the nicest queens in Riverclan.

"Ok" I finally gave in, I was worried at what might hear Petalfurs yells.

Petalfur got up and limped after us, We stopped in beside a small stream.

I sniffed the air "vole and mice" I said, I looked around, Mothwing and Petalfur went different ways.

I saw a small vole trying to make its way through the snow, I walked up the vole it was starving.

I nipped the vole quickly, I brought it to the spot Mothwing and Petalfur last were.

I looked around again, There was a mouse 15 cat lengths away.

I went to move, but I was stopped when I heard a sound split the air.

A hawk went zooming in on the mouse.

I remembered the way the Tribe of Rushing Water hunting the prey of birds. I waited for it to grab the mouse.

When it had its talons locked in I ran, The hawk started to lift off.

I made a giant leap, I landed on the hawk it almost collapsed under my weight.

It gathered a large amount of strength and brought itself upwards.

Suddenly two cats latched onto the hawk.

Mothwing and Petalfur came to my rescue, under our weight the hawk went down.

The three of us all sent bites into the hawk it convulsed then went limp.

We got up, I looked at Mothwing and Petalfur "We won't go starving" I said.

We started to pull the hawk to our makeshift camp, We stopped when we heard a rumbling.

I looked back there was a large wall of snow coming down on us.

"Run" I yelled the three of us sprinted away, Instantly Petalfur lagged behind.

Mothwing and I went back to help her, "Were not going to be able to outrun it with Petalfur" Mothwing said.

It was true the snow was going three times our speed, I looked up into the trees.

"Up the trees" I yelled, I shot up the tree till I was at a safe distance.

I looked down, Mothwing was helping up Petalfur. The snow was getting close, I reached out my paw, Petalfur grabbed it. I launched her up, Mothwing went to take my hand.

The snow threw her forward, Mothwing hit a tree there was a snap and a sickening thud.

Then a loud CRACK!

"No" I yelled.

Crowfeathers POV

I followed the sponsors orders, I found Toadstep I led a trail of blood and a rabbit at the bottom of a hill.

Now here I am, hiding behind a large boulder at the top of the hill.

There's a large branch under the boulder, when Toadstep inspects the rabbit all I have to do is lift the stick. The boulder goes tumbling down the hill and right on Toadstep.

A flash of black and white caught my eye, Toadstep was walking up to the rabbit.

He gave the rabbit a sniff then took a bite, I smiled "right in place" I said.

I lifted up the stick, the stick snapped but the boulder still went down the hill.

Then something happened I didn't plan, The snow started falling down the hill alongside the boulder.

Toadstep heard the loud rumbling and looked up to see the wall of snow advancing to him.

He ran back to the forest and climbed up a tree, the snow rushed by him he was safe in the tree.

"God damn it" I said out loud, I ran from the area so Toadstep wouldn't spot me.

After a minute or two of running there was a loud CRACK!

Yes, maybe it did get him. Well there's only one way to find out, I'll have to wait till night I guess.

The stars were shining bright tonight, a small pool appeared were I've set up a small camp.

A face appeared in the pool, It wasn't Toadsteps face.

It was Mothwings.

"Only 8 of us left" I said.

DAY 12 IS DONE HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

IT WAS FUN TO WRITE SO I HOPE ITS FUN TO READ.

I ALSO FEELS LIKE THIS WAS MY BEST CHAPTER SO FAR.

ANYWAYS…

WAS THIS MY BEST CHAPTER SO FAR?

WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT BOULDERFURS CHOICE?

DO YOU LIKE THE "TIGERSTRIPE" PARTNERSHIP?

ARE YOU SAD ABOUT MOTHWINGS DEATH?

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF WHAT CROWFEATHER HAD DONE?

PLEASE ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS!:)

AND ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO PM ME:)

PS. FAMILY INTERVIEWS ARE NEXT SINCE WE'RE DOWN TO THE FINAL EIGHT. IF YOU WANT TO SEE A CAMEO BY ANYBODY IN THE INTERVIEWS LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS:)

REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM TOO.

PLEASE REVIEW!:) 


	10. Chapter 10

I'M FEEL TERRIBLE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING ON A UPDATE FOR THE FAMILY INTERVIEWS. I JUST LOST INTEREST IN WRITING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF PERSONAL ISSUES, BUT I HAVE AS OF LATE REDISCOVERED MY LOVE FOR WRITING AGAIN

I AM HOWEVER WORKING ON MY NEW FANFIC THE 75TH HUNGER GAMES WHICH TAKES PLACE IF KATNISS HAD ORIGINALLY BEEN HIT BY CLOVES THROWING KNIFE DURING THE BLOODBATH (I would really appreciate anyone who takes the time to read/review/follow/favourite the story because I'm not really getting a lot of feedback on it)

ITS BECAUSE OF THIS THAT IM SEEKING ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS TO TAKE ON THIS STORY AND GIVE IT THE DEDICATION IT DESERVES. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME AND ILL GIVE YOU MY IDEAS FOR THE FINALE AND THE NEXT TWO BOOKS WHICH I HAD PLANNED TO WRITE. BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO INCLUDE EVEN ONE OF MY IDEAS BECAUSE HEY ITS YOUR STORY NOW.

SO AGAIN IF YOU'RE INTERESTED PLEASE PM ME:) 


End file.
